


Head Over Heels

by C_S_Stars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fuck Canon, Multi, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Tale tellers plot bunny adoption challenge 2019, adoption challenge, and dense as a box of rocks at times, completely self indulgent, durin denseness, dwarves are stubborn, its all fun and games, when isn’t fanfiction tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Stars/pseuds/C_S_Stars
Summary: Plot Bunny #24: Using the line from Thor, the Dark World.  “Congratulations, you just decapitated your grandfather.”  -Set during the reconstruction of EreborTale Tellers Plot Bunny Adoption Challenge 2019. My attempt at sdavid09’s plot bunny that I adopted.May eventually expand into a multi chapter series.





	Head Over Heels

**Head Over Heels**

 

“Ya know lass, teasing them like that is bound to backfire in someway.”

 

Mallory turns and gives Dwalin a bright smile and flutters her eyelashes at him. “Why, whatever do you mean Master Dwalin?”

 

Dwalin raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly at her outfit. 

 

She’s wearing a pair of  _ short _ denim shorts, a  _ tight _ tank top, a tool belt with a variety of tools on it, and her special made dwarven boots (one of many wonderful gifts from company). If her clothes happen to cling to her body and accentuate certain aspects of it, or show off her greatly admired tattoos (dwarves do so appreciate their art) then that is merely a happy accident. And no one  _ really _ cares if her long dark red hair is pulled back in a high ponytail that sways as she walks, or that her tools smack against her thighs. She’s absolutely  _ not  _ trying to get anyone’s attention or rile them up. 

 

Mallory grins down unrepentantly at the burly dwarf, “We’ve been working in the forges and the furnaces are up and running. So it’s hot. I’m merely dressed for the weather.” 

 

Dwalin makes a noise of disbelief. “Of course you are.” He smirks and nods at her. “And the fact that you’re wearing the several pairs of earrings that Fíli and Kíli made you are also just coincidences too I take it?”

 

“Well of course not. Subtle doesn’t work with you Durins, so I may as well go all out.” She answers with an eye roll and a huff of exasperation. 

 

Dwalin snorts in amusement and turns back to his work with a chuckle. “Just be careful there lassie, you may not like what happens when they snap.”

 

“Or I may  _ love _ what happens when they finally do.” She replies cheekily. 

 

Dwalin gives a bark of laughter and yells to her retreating back. “That you may lassie!”

 

Mallory chuckles as she walks towards the Forges and Great Hall. She passes many dwarrow and dams who nod or holler a greeting to her (which she heartily returns) as she passed by their work stations. 

 

It’s only been a few months since the Battle of the Five Armies and yet so much progress had been made on restoring the mountain. (Never let it be said that dwarves weren’t stubborn, efficient, and hard working beings) The Great Forges in the mountains center, the entrances and exits, the Royal wings, the kitchens, and main sleeping areas were the first things repaired. It made it easier to repair and fix things with instead of having to send out to the Iron Hills, it also prepared the mountain for the coming winter months. 

 

As things settled and time passed, (and the wounded healed) it was easier for the dwarrows to set up groups for repairing specific areas of the mountains, catalog recovered items, beginning repairs and working in the mines, and many other things. 

 

Everyone was put to work. From Thorin who helped repair things in the forges (once he was healed enough), to Bilbo and Balin helping with alliances and securing food and things they need to last the winter. 

 

Mallory herself had been busy as soon as she was healed enough from the battle. Her skills and knowledge as an Architect and Engineer had become a boon to the dwarves. 

 

While she was on bed rest, many hours had been spent discussing and teaching what she knew to the Master Architects. It was eventually decided that she would be taken on as an apprentice to learn the Dwarven way of building and constructing, and she in turn would take on her own apprentices and teach them and the Masters what she knew. 

 

While there were many who did not like a human being given such acceptance and distinction, and that she was taught their ways (from language to culture), there were even more who had come to appreciate and adore Mallory. And between them all, no one could deny that she hadn’t earned her home and place among the Company and Ereborian dwarves with all her help and accomplishments. 

 

She had earned several titles and a position in Erebor. Throughout the journey and after all the events that had taken place, she had been honored with receiving several dwarven braids that marked her. One distinguishing and claiming her as a friend of dwarves, her Master and Apprentice braids, and a warrior braid. (She hoped that she would soon  _ finally _ be able to also add courting, lovers, and family braids to her hair)

 

Mallory slows and warily eyes the bridges she must cross. The bridges that have  _ no  _ railings. 

 

“Well there’s a lovely sight if I ever saw one!” 

 

Mallory grins and loops her arm around Bofur’s shoulders as he comes up beside her “And hello to you Bofur.” She greets “have you come to escort me across these death traps you lot call walkways?”

 

“Why certainly! I’d never turn down the opportunity to have such a beautiful lass in my arms!” The dwarf cheerfully exclaims as he wraps and arm around her waist. 

 

“Off to the Great Hall I take it?” He asks as they hurry along the walkways. 

 

“Yes. We’re almost done with repairs there. All that’s left are some of the statues and a few superficial cracks that need mending.” She answers, focusing on him and not the high drop below her. “So I’m off there to check up on things before moving on. 

 

“By check up, you mean find and tease the Princes don’t you?” He asks cheekily. 

 

Mallory laughs and gives the dwarf a wink. “Care to help me Bofur?”

 

“Aye! We all could use some entertainment, and the lads reacting to you is  _ certainly _ entertaining.”

 

They part ways at the Great Hall in good moods. Bofur goes off towards the last two statues that are being repaired. Mallory can easily make out Fíli and Kíli hard at work. Tunics are discarded (like many of the other dwarrows) and muscles bulging as they lift the heavy stone. The heat of the Furnaces is intense and no one is spared from the heat and sweat that comes with it. 

 

Mallory grins impishly and hurries towards Masters Gefir and Mefir, who are overseeing the final repairs. Both greet her jovially, Gefir grins in amusement at her and her less than subtle outfit, while Mefir unrepentantly ogles and admires her. 

 

They both quickly fill her in on everything as the three get to work clearing the last of the tools and rubble and directing the other working dwarrow. 

* * *

 

Bofur is a simple dwarrow. He likes to see the good in things, he likes to laugh and be merry. 

 

He can be serious when he needs to be though. 

 

Right now is not one of those times though. 

 

Having left Mallory’s side, he quickly makes his way towards the Princes and other workers. He’s determined to be in the best spot possible for when everything happens. 

 

He can tell the  _ exact  _ moment that Kíli and Fíli spot Mallory. They both do double takes and then freeze, blatantly staring at the lass. And he doesn’t blame them one bit. (She’s a beautiful dam, eye catching green eyes, deep but vibrant long curly red hair, freckles everywhere and tanned skin, Incredible tattooed art, a head taller than them, toned and built, and wonderful assets.) 

 

He watches as she bends down to pick something up and snorts as the brothers jaws drop and they unashamedly ogle her ass. 

 

While watching them gape like fish and obviously ogle her is hilarious, they  _ are  _ in the middle of working and should really be paying attention to what they’re doing. 

 

“Lads! Pay attention!”

 

The shout, while meant well, startles the two princes violently. Unfortunately this causes their holds on the ropes they have in their hands to slacken and like a domino affect, several things happen. 

 

The ropes slip, which causes the stone piece that they’re hoisting up to fall, it’s caught but the action causes it to swing and smash into a pillar. 

 

Which falls. Into a walkway. Which slices through the statue in front of it. 

 

The crash and falling stone is loud and dusty. When it all calms and settles it’s easy to see the damage. 

 

In the dead silence, Bofur sidles up to the brothers and claps them on the back with a loud laugh. “Congratulations! you just decapitated your grandfather.”

 

“Shut up Bofur.” Fíli hisses, his face the picture of horror. 

 

The hatted dwarf is silent for a moment but then grins widely with merriment dancing in his eyes. 

 

“That’s what you get for staring at the lass and ogling her ass instead of paying attention to what you’re doing lads.”

 

“Shut up Bofur!” Both princes bark, faces darkening into a deep crimson that is not from exertion and all the work they’ve been doing. 

 

Bofur laughs loud and dodges the swipes they take at him. Out of the corner of his eye he notes the crowd growing around the broken statue. But he’s more focused on Dwalin scooping a horrified but amused Mallory up and giving her to Gloin who rushes away with her in his arms. 

 

Cheers and exclamations go out as those gathered around the rubble start pulling out precious gems that were buried in the stone and would never have been found had the statute not been broken. 

 

“Oh well, it’s not like we can’t make a new statue.” Someone comments happily. 

 

Bofur snorts and turns back to the boys, ready to calm them and perhaps usher them away before they can be accosted, only to pause as he sees Dwalin barking at them and dragging them off the same way Gloin and Mallory has gone shortly before. 

 

“Looks like Nori owes me.” Bofur murmurs gleefully, “Dwalin seems to have snapped first and is finally doing something about those three.” 

 

Bofur grins and whistles happily, heading off to find the thief and demand his pay. 

 

The hatted dwarf later learns that Dwalin, locked the trio in their rooms and told them to figure things out before they destroyed the mountain and that he wouldn’t let them out until things were settled between them. 

 

No one saw them for a week after that. 

 


End file.
